


An idea that i got from a story. Also filled with my anger-

by Cel_is_a_girl



Series: Au One Shots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Blue really shishter snapped :(, Error died, Error sans mentioned - Freeform, Errortale Sans (Undertale), FGOD Error, Ink, Inktale Sans Being an Idiot (Undertale), Other, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), im sorry error it was for plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cel_is_a_girl/pseuds/Cel_is_a_girl
Summary: I had a thought and this happened.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Au One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803568
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	An idea that i got from a story. Also filled with my anger-

I was reading an fgod story and thought-

What if he just- straight on s n a p p e d. Like he's trembling and someone goes to comfort him thinking he's happy his kidnapper died but then gets punctured by bones :))

yes morbid thinking.

The multiverse being sentiment was not my idea!  
I used it from a story called 'Venerate'  
I dont think its an fgod story.. but oh well-

Pairs: None

Angst

————————————————————————————————————————

Blue couldn't believe it, his own friends and Brother killed his b e s t f r i e n d. Along with many others. And they were announcing it like they didn't kill him in cold blood, WITH EVERYONE CHEERING ABOUT THE DANGERS GONE....How dare they-

Howdare **HowdareHowdareHowdareHOWDAREHOWDAREHOWDAREHOWDARE** -

he snapped.

A sans then approached the trembling Blue. The sans was a VERY, very idiotic one. It was a Swapfell sans. Swapfell was about to put his hand on Blues shoulder when he was pierced with 5 bones sticking from the ground.

Everyone that was at the meeting heard the Swapfell being pierced and turned around, and gaped with horror on their faces..

Orange, Blues brother, was going to pick Blue up and take him away from danger... til he looked up.

Blues eyelights weren't the same anymore. There were no stars in them. Just- Just blank and empty eyelights were there.

"B-Bro...? Wha.." Orange stuttered but he couldn't find the right words of what happened.

Blue turns and walks to the little stage Dream, and Ink were at, the sanses parted for Blue as they did not want to meet the same fate as the Swapfell sans.

Blue inhales and speaks after a very tense silence. "You guys have doomed us all." Everyone was confused. Why were they doomed? Didn't they ̶m̶u̶r̶d̶e̶r̶ defeat the Destroyer?

"You've destroyed the balance even more. And now we shall suffer the consequences. Oh and by the way, I'm leaving the Star Sanses since two of them are apparently to BLIND." As Blue said that he walked out of the meeting room leaving everyone in shock.

The Multiverse quaked.

t r e m b l e d.

_it hurt._

_where did it's caretaker go..?_

_Did they... They probably did.._

_The Multiverse quaked and trembled with sadness._.

Few souls wept, for their lose. While the others Celebrate the loss..

————————————————————————————————————————

fun fun :)

Published: 7-8-2020  
Time: 11:42 pm

Edit:  
Edit 2:


End file.
